The invention relates to a cooling water pump for an internal combustion engine, having a flow conducting housing in which an impeller is arranged and a bearing part which is arranged separate from the flow conducting housing and is provided with a bearing for the impeller.
Cooling water pumps of internal combustion engines are usually arranged as radial or axial-radial pumps. The flow conducting housing of such pumps is generally a cast part made of aluminium or an other metallic material.